vampire's game
by Kindred01
Summary: Spencer is under cover and meets the boss of the night club Michel's there is a bit of Reid and Morgan throw in there
1. Chapter 1

Spencer was made to go undercover at a night club and he hated it, there have been 5 death and all the people come from this night club hours before they died and they all looked different all were different sex and ages but the only thing they can find in common with them is how they died and where they all were before they died, and poor Spencer was made to go undercover, Garcia helped him get into the part dark jeans that was so tight that Reid thought he would need a pair of scissors to cut them off and a tight shirt, his hair was messed up to making it look like he had just got out of bed which wasn't hard to do because he looked like that quiet lot of the time, he hated how he looked but it got him looked at JJ, Emily and Garcia were drooling while the men had to hide their little problem, Spencer comment "I look like a girl." And it was somewhat true he did.

He walked up to the bouncer who eyed him with a grin and stamped his hand, he looked down at the stamp and frown it was like the others but his was whole heat not a broken on "Why is it whole while there's is broken?" he asked the bouncer, leaning down the man built like a shit brick house smiled and said

"It's because your pure, sweet cheeks." He said as he grabbed his arms "And you're free gain." Spencer bit his lip to stop him from whimpering, he walked in as his phone rang

"Hello?" He could hear Morgan shout at Rossi about that man touching Spencer like that

"You okay we saw what the bouncer said and did."

"Shock is all, is that Morgan?"

"Yeah he wants to pull you out."

"Tell him I'm alright I will say the word if I'm not." The turn the phone off and put it way and walked in deeper into the place, the place was dark apart from the a few light the colours were purples and blacks with sliver many people were dancing on the dance floor others were sitting at tables and on sofas and there was a bar, he moved over to the bar and ordered a drink.

A well built man leaned in his against the wall his pitch black hair hung around his face in softy waves that looked like silk his green eyes amused with the people who entered his night club, looked out at the people in the room he smiled as the live band walked passed him and onto the stage, he then saw a tall thin man standing at the bar looking a bit flustered by people coming over to him, he licked his lips and moved to one of his employees and whispered into him ear the man nodded and then the left to the his offices. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door "Come in." he called out the door open and in walked his muscle bound employee with the thin man behind him

"Michael here is the young man you asked for."

"Thank you Jason you may go now." He said the man gave a short nod and lifted closing the door, looking up from his laptop

"Please sit down I only want to talk to you, would like something to drink I do have soft drinks."

"You got coffee?" he asked

"Yes of course I do." He smiled as he waved his hand to the black sofa seats, Spencer took a seat and felt the screech of this ear pieces screech in his ear,

"Arrh!" he hisses and pulled out his ear pieces

"Ah yes spy wear is not allowed in my privet rooms Doctor Spencer Reid."

"You know who I am?" he said looking at him as he took the coffee cup

"Of course I do, I've read some of your papers." He said to him as he sat across from him and lounge his arm laid across the back of the sofa as he crossed his leg over the other, swallowing a lump in his throat Spencer tried to calm himself as he thought how gorgeous the man looks,

"You read my work?"

"Yes what you think I own this place that I am what an idiot?" he said smirked at the fluster looked Spencer gave him

"N…No not what I meant I…I…" Michel broke out into a bake of laughter as he smiled at the man

"I know what you meant Doctor; you are here because of the murders. Yes?"

Reid felt to relax as he sat in the room with the man he felt himself become happily sedated as they talked "Do you know that those people who died met with me?" he said, the young doctor's eyes widen

"They did?" He asked

"Oh yes and they died here in this offices." He smiled

"W…What?"

"Come here Spencer." Michel purred, standing up Spencer fold himself moving towards Michel and unable to stop himself, he stood in front of him fear running thought him and he was unable to call for help, "Do you have any idea what it's like to sit across from a beauty such like you can do to a man." He smiled as he sat forward and rubbed the front of the young Doctor's groin

"W…hat are you doing?" he gasped as he felt himself grow hard

"What does it look like Doctor I am getting you hard we're going to have fun before your friend's barge in?" He smiled

"What di…d you p…put into the coffee?" he asked as Michel unbuckled Spencer's belt and pulled the on the zipper and button opening it up and then he pulled the fabric down over Spencer's arse freeing his member

"I up nothing into the coffee, can't you see what I am Spencer look at the facts." He purred as he ran his finger tips along the half hard cock

"W…What fa…cts." He said finding hard to think

"Ummm is the lust clouding your brilliant mine." He laughed again watching the flushed cheeks as he let whimpers out long with moans "I am a vampire." He smiled as he took Spencer into his mouth and rolled his tongue over the head of Spencer's cock

"Oh god." Spencer legs buckled under him.

Michel help Reid get his jeans and shoes off and then pulled him onto his lap and then pulled his pulled off clean off his body leaving him naked leaning back and he smiled "So beautiful has anyone ever told you that Spencer Reid, ummm yes you will leave here tonight alive." He purred again and he rubbed his thumbs along the angler of his hips,

"I…I my head…" he whimpered as he felt Michel's hand move up and down his torso

"Shhh relax let me take care of you tonight Spencer." Reid moaned as he felt his hips get lifted up and then he arched his back and threw his head back and let out a scream feeling the vampire's cock slide into him, Reid's hands gripped the Michel's shoulders digging his nails into the skin,

"T…To big, it hu…rts."

"No pain no pleasure." He purred as he started to sucking Reid's Adam's apple and then moving up to his jaw and then to his lips, he started moving his hips sliding him up on Michel's cock his hands dug into the pale hips as Spencer rested his forehead on the his forehead as he moved skin now slick with sweat

"M…Michel." He moaned as felt the vampire thrust up into him hitting the nerves in him dead on getting him to scream,

"What do you want?"

"I…I want to cum." He whimpered as he kept moving feeling the knot inside him growing his cock painfully hard and leaking cum to Michel's black shirt

"Do you? You want to cum…he smiled as he pulls Spencer closer to him by his hair…Then cum." He hissed as he bites down on Reid's neck.

"OH GOD!" he screamed as he coming on their stomachs (well the vamps shirt) his muscles clamped around Michel's cock as he thrusts for another 3 minutes before filling Spencer up.

"Spencer, Spencer, Reid come on wake up." Morgan called out as he tried to wake his unconscious friend, he was dressed back the clothes he came in with, he was laying in Michel's office on the sofa under a blanket

"M…Morgan." Spencer whimpered "I'm sorry." He said

"For what man, come on let's get you out of here." He said as he lifted him up in his arms and carried him out of the room

"Bye Spencer hopes to see you again soon." Michel smiled as Morgan walked passed him with the half wake Doctor,

"Hotch I swear that guy did something to Reid he is so pale and we all know Reid don't just fall asleep." He said

"Get him to the hospital and see what they say." Hotch said to him and he looked over his shoulder at the night club owner who was now wearing a white shirt, Michel stair at them with a small smile painted on his face.

It wasn't until the next day that Spencer could leave the hospital after he had to have a blood transfusion, it seem he lot quite a bit of blood but no one could understand from where, he had bruises on his body in places and to wounds on his neck, Morgan had hovered around him for most of the night at the hospital and even at his apartment, which the young Doctor didn't mine a he was to tried to give a damn. When Derek finely went home he gave Reid a kiss on the lips and told him he will get another tomorrow, a goofy smiled spread across Spencer's lips as he watched the older man leave, he closed the apartment door and went into the kitchen to get cup of coffee and a iron tablet when the door bell rang sighing me moved back to the door and open it to find a small box on the floor, he looked left to right down the hall way to see who left it there seeing no one he picked it up he walked back inside kicking the door closed, he sat in his living room with his cup of super sugary coffee he downed his tablet and open the box he pulled the brown paper off, underneath it was a blue jewellery box, Spencer scratched his head and open it pulling the little note with name on into his hand as he saw necklace a platinum chain with a ring looped on, putting the necklace down he looked at the note and frowned before his eye widen

'I give gifts to those I wish to keep

Michel'


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Reid was talking to Hotch about Michel and how he didn't remember what happen just that they were talking and then he woke up "I don't know Hotch I swear it like I was drugged I swear it I have flashes of what happen and I hate it, I think …I…I…" Hotch placed his hand on Reid shoulder and looked at him with concern in his eyes

"What do think he did to you?" he asked, Spencer looked up at him thought his tearful eyes conveying what he was meaning "Do you really think that Reid that he raped you?" Reid nodded and looked down at the floor wiping away his tears

"I can't prove it, I asked the hospital to check but they found nothing it just show signs of rough sex and nothing else."

"Spencer we will get him." Hotch told him pulling him in for a hug

"Are you going to give me declaration of you love for me as well?" he said moving away

"Morgan?"

"Yeah." Hotch smiled and chuckled

"I love you but not like that." They sat there quiet for a little before Reid said

"He is sending me things." The dark hair man looks up at him

"Who Morgan?" he asked thinking if they are going out that it's not unheard of

"No Michel, he is sending me gifts necklace, clothes, food he's even brought me a puppy." He said

"A puppy?"

"Yeah a husky."

"Why?"

"I guess he knew I like husky." Reid shrugged

"No I mean why he is buying you thing?" he asked feeling really worried now

"He says 'I give gifts to those I wish to keep.' I'm scared that he will come back he knows where I live Hotch for fuck sake he knew I was getting a new bed because the springs in the old one have gone so he brought me a queen size gothic looking bed already made up with red silk sheets." Hotch looked at him

"I will dealt with Reid for now you should not do anything okay, maybe you should say in a hotel for now."

"Yeah okay, that might be an idea; I have my go bag in the car any way." The older man nodded

"Good let me know which hotel you are at okay and keep your mobile close with you and I will deal with Michel." Reid got up and left the room feeling a little better but knows that it wouldn't do anything.

Michel smiled as he put the phone; he thought it was worth walking up early for that "Master?" called Duncan

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchna was warning me to stay say from my Doctor." He smirked

"I'm sorry they are so bothersome." Duncan said

"Oh just a little bothersome mortals are just harder to woo nower days, back when I was a new born vamp all it took was a good lust cloud a claiming mark and lot's of shinny gifts, but now they think I do like a challenge." The dark hair man said with a smiled his eyes alive with ideas for the young genius

"Is there anything I can do for you Master?"

"Umm yes there is I am sure this Hotch…na will get my genius to stay in a hotel or a motel or something, whatever one he picks make sure he gets a good room."

"Can do." Duncan smirks and left the offices as the master vampire went back to his room.

Morgan drove Reid to the hotel on Hotch's orders, he park the car and looked at the man next to him "I know this is about the vampire wannbe." He said as he traced the tender area of the puncher wound on his neck

"I don't feel like talking about it at the moment Derek."

"Okay pretty boy I'm here if you need me." He said as he placed a kiss on his lips, they started to get hot and heavy in the car as Morgan pulled Reid on to his lap

"W…We shouldn't." Reid muttered as he gasps as he felt Morgan buck up into him,

"I think we could." He smiled looking up at him.

From across the road Duncan watched as pair started having car sex and he knew his Master does not like to share "Oh dear this will not go down well." He thought as he got out of his car and walked into the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes, he was shocked when they gave him this room it was like one of the best rooms they had there but he was told that the FBI paid for it, he just laid on the bed wearing his shirt and trousers his eyes closed he started to drifted off to sleep "So this agent Derek Morgan thinks he can touch what is mine does he?" came the smooth voice, Spencer bolted up right to see the dark blue vampire looking down at him

"H…How…" was all Spencer could get out as he tried to crawl off the bed, Michel smiled and moved to the bed as Spencer by his arm and pulled him up towards him grabbed a handful of his hair he tilted his head back and sniffing his neck

"You let him touch you tutu bad boy, Spencer do you know I do not share what is mine." Michel hissed

"I'M NOT YOURS!" Reid shouted pulling his arm away and getting free from him and walked away to his gun, smiling Michel turn to look at him his eye pitch, he moved to Reid and grabbed his gun and pulled out the magazine before pulling Reid back up by his arm making the young doctor whimper and wince in pain, before he was pinned to the wall both hands above his head, he looked at Michel and gasp at the sight, his eye were like pits of darkness his k9's long

"You are mine Doctor Spencer Reid and you are going to remember that even if that man touches you again I will always be in your head whispering." He growled as he dove for Reid's neck and bite down hard as scream ripped itself out of Spencer's throat as he tried to fight the man off him; he had tears running down his face as he gasped for air, pulling back Michel looked at the bite and smiled as he licked at hit before looking at the young doctor's face "Shhhh calm yourself Spencer." He whispered as he captures his lips.

Michel pushed his tongue into Spencer's mouth and took over dominating him a second, he whimpered and pulled back to look down at Spencer "You so beautiful, go and get undressed." He ordered Reid looked at him "I said get undressed." He hissed making the smaller man move quicker taking his shirt off and then his trousers, until he stood naked in front of him "Don't be so scared I will take care of you." he smiled as he ran a hand long the thin body

"W…Why me?" Spencer whimpered as he vampire pushed him down onto the bed, his hand racking over the pale skin pinched and twisting the skin and his nipples getting gasps and moans out of man under him. Feeling Michel pull away he looked up and saw him undress

"Why you, you're my type the others let me down so badly when we first met but you didn't your perfect." He smiled as he pealed his shirt off and then his tight jeans and moved back over to him and started kissing Reid's skin

"Aah urrrh." He moaned as he felt him sink his teeth into flesh all over all his body, moving down the vampire bite on Spencer's right hip "Urrh no." Reid's gasp and then screamed as he felt Michel take his cock into his mouth and started to bob his head along his length scraping his teeth on the tender sink making him Spencer wince and cry his hand fisted the sheets until Spencer almost comes and then the vampire pulls away with a smiled "Basted." Spencer whimpers

"I know." He smiled as he placed cock ring around the young doctor's member

"W…What…"

"Shhh don't talk just scream." He smiles as he pushes himself into him

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!" Spencer screams throwing his head back at the sudden stretching, tears ran down his cheeks as the pain racked though him

"That's what I want to hear." Michel smile smugly as he started to thrust into Reid with all his power he thrust his hips into the thin man into him holding onto him tightly, his nails digging into the thin hips as he made Spencer ride with him, Ride buried his face into the sheets below him as his hands tore hole in them, he screamed and moaned every time he hit those nerves inside of him making his twitch "Your mind Spencer mine not his." He growled

"Who do you belong to?" he shouted thrusting into his harder

"YOU!"

"Who is the only one can make you scream?"

"Y…YOU!" Spencer sob

"And cum?"

"YOU." Spencer scream until he throat was horse, Michel moved fasted moaning and growling at the pleasure building in side of him he loved the feeling of the muscle's wall tighten around him and his little human screamed louder, pulling him up right Michel smiles as he kept thrusting into his hand around the young doctors neck his other hand scratched across his chest

"No one will have you but me." He growled again bite down on his neck again as he filled him with his seed.

By the end of the night Michel had come inside of him to many times for him to count and only after hours of begging was the cock ring was removed, when drawn approached Michel decide to leave Spencer to sleep, he smiled as he kissed him on the his sweat covered forehead and bloody and swollen lips "Your mine remember that." Pulling his coat up he walked out the room and down the hall out of sight.

"Have tried calling him?" Emily asked looking at her watch…hour late Reid is never an hour late… she thought …not without calling in…

"Yeah of course half a dozen times and still nothing." Morgan said looking worried at his phone "I tried on the hotel phone but still nothing." He said, looking up at Hotch who had equally worried look on his face

"How was he when you dropped him off?" he asked

"He was worried scared so I cheered him up a bit." He said leaving the part about sex out,

"Morgan take JJ and see if he is okay." He said as the two left to see if they could find Reid.

Duncan walked up to the hotel room and let himself in, he hummed a little tune as he looked around the room and then into bed room, where he found the sleeping Spencer Reid on the bed, he smiled softly as he went to the man's bag and pulled out some clean clothes, and then woke him up "Hey sleepy head come on time to get up and dressed." He smiled

"No don't wanta… Michel is a arse." He mumbled Duncan laughed and carried him into the bathroom and helped him clean up and then got him dressed

"Come on we need to be going." Duncan whispered

"No need to go to work." He mumbled pushing to push him away

"Ah no no no sweet thing master wants you at his." He smiles as he pulled him out of his room and walked down the hall way to the back way out just as Morgan and JJ walked up the other way with the manger in toe.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Months pass since Reid was taken by Michael and the team have been trying to get him back, through legal means, but Michael had more power than most lawers, in the end Michael said he will met with Hotch and Morgan to come to some agreement. The two FBI agent walked into the vampire's offices and sat the dark hair man standing by his desk looking through papers "Gentalmen please take a seat." he said smiling waving to sofa, they took their seats, Morgan was looking at the vampire hoping his stare would turn the man to dust "Thank you for coming would you like a drink?" Michael offered

"No thank you." Hotch said

"No... Where is Reid?" Morgan growled, Michael smiled

"Stright to the point, Spencer." He called out a few moments laster door next to the desk opens and a figuer walks, Spencer walks out rubbing his eyes and rubbing his small bump of a stomach

"What I was sleeping?" He growled softly and then turned to see two face he knows "Hotch, Derek?"Tthe young man's eyes widen and a smile spread across his face, this did not go unnoticed by Michael

"Spencer are you okay?" Derek said standing up and walking over the young Doctor "Has he hurt you?"

"Derek I'm okay, just achy, can you let me sit?" He smiled Morgan moved and let Reid give Hotch and hug and walked over Michael who touch his bump and smiled at Spencer

"To start Gentleman, I am not doing this for you but rather for mon ange he get really terribly bored and it would be such a waist his beautiful mind, also he misses his friends." Michael said

"So you letting Reid go?" Hotch asked

"No really Special argent Hotchner, as you can see mon ange is expecting our first born." He smiled at the young man again who smiled back.

"WHAT?" Morgan cried out making Reid jumped and looked at Morgan, narrowing his eyes at the man

"I'm pregnant Morgan." Reid said "Only 3 months." He said looking at him

"Spencer why don't you and Morgan talk I will finish this with Hotch." Reid frowned at Michael and then nodded, he walked to the door he come out of and waited for Morgan to walk in side.

Once Spencer closed the door he turned to Morgan who looked like he is about to blow his lid "Spencer…" he said calmly as he grabbed his arms "…Listen to me you got Stockholm syndrome okay everything will be okay."

"Derek I'm pregnant not out of my mind ...yet."

"Spencer you're pregnant with a nut jobs kid and your all smiles and letting him touch you!" he yelled, Reid sighed and pushed Morgan down onto a sofa in the bed room and then sat on his lap "What are doing?"

"Trying to get you to calm down… now listen to me I am stuck with this guy until he dies or me but I think he would rather turn me than let me die... I am rambling, that first night I was undercover he marked me as his Derek I belong to him and he hates sharing, but he also knows how much I love you…" he smiles and kisses his lips "…and if he wants me to be happy he has to be willing to let me go some of the time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I still want you, I still love you, tell me know you don't want me and I will go back out there to Michael and tell his to call it all off." He said, Morgan's eyes widen as he looked at Reid

"How can you be so calm in all this and tall about being with me and him at the same time while you're carrying his child?" Derek asked

"I love you Derek please I need you, I've missed you so much and the team that I've been depressed, he's willing to let me go back to work to see you again." He said

"If he dies what will happen if he dies?"

"I will go free." He said

"Can I kill him?"

"No, he's connected to me at the moment to protect the baby."

"But soon as the baby born right?"

"Yes the bond will be broken."

Reid walked out the room with Morgan following to see Michael and Hotch talking, Reid smiled and kissed Michael on the lips "Everything okay mon ange?"

"Yes so can I go back to work?"

"Yes , but no fielded work?"

"Can I stay in police office?" he asked

"Yes."

"Thank you."


End file.
